I'm Already There
by Sweet Wind Daisy
Summary: During a short break during a mission, Will finds time to call his wife.


**A/N:** This is based off the song _I'm Already There_ by Lonestar. I hope you enjoy! If anyone want's to expand on it just leave a review and I'll add your story to me favorites.

**I'm Already There**

by Sunny

Will Lennox sat on the edge of one of the beds in the motel room he was sharing with Bobby Epps. His arms rested on his knees as he stared at the cell phone in his hands. He was weighing the risks of calling his wife, to listen to her beautiful voice and hear her say 'I love you' one more time.

It had been three months since Will had last seen Sarah and Annabelle. The reconnaissance mission he was on with a few other soldiers as well as Ironhide and the Chevy twins was taking longer then anticipated; the Decepticon's always seeming to be one step ahead of them.

He sighed again. He was missing his girls.

"Just call her, for Primus' sake," Will whipped his head around, startled into dropping the phone. He hadn't even heard Ironhide come in. "You've been staring at that slagging phone for the past hour."

"What about-"

"Prime already told you not to worry about it. As long as you keep the calls infrequent they shouldn't be traced. It's been a few days. So, call her," Ironhide's holoform towered over Will where he sat and the set look in his unearthly blue eyes brokered no room for argument.

Sending a grateful smile Ironhide's way Will hit the speed dial button.

"Hello," Sarah answered on the second ring.

"Hey Baby," Will replied, a smile spreading across his face.

"Will!" Sarah exclaimed, "How are you guys doing? Haven't heard from you in a while." Will could hear her smile and joy at hearing from him.

"Sorry I couldn't call you earlier, but you know how it is," and she did, she was well aware of why he couldn't call often. "But we're doing good here. So, how are my lady's doing?"

As he finished speaking he heard the happy squeals of Annabelle and the playful yips of Sweetpea. With the back of his hand Will wiped at the tear trying to escape; he was missing so much.

"We're doing good, missing you a great deal, but good. Do you want to talk to Annie?" Sarah asked.

Will smiled a little bigger. "Yeah, put her on."

"Hi Daddy!" Annabelle said with all the enthusiasm of a five year old.

"Hi, my Little Lady," Will smiled. "You excited about starting kindergarten?"

In the background Will heard Sarah laugh a little. "Daddy can't hear your brain rattling, Sweetheart, you're going to have to answer with words." Will chuckled at that and he heard the low guffaw of Ironhide from behind him.

"Uh huh, Daddy, and guess what? Mommy took me shopping today, and I got new clothes an' shoes an' school stuff an' a new bow for my hair. It's pink!" she giggled, "I can't wait for you and Uncle 'Hide ta see! An' guess what else?"

"What, Baby Girl?" Will asked with a chuckle when Annabelle paused for a second.

"I lost my first tooth yesterday! The tooth fairy gave me a whole dollar!" You could _hear_ the sparkle in Annabelle's tone.

"Really?" he asked with as much enthusiasm as Annabelle, though inside he ached; it seemed he was always away for all her 'firsts'. "What are you going to spend it on?"

There was a short pause as Annabelle thought about it. "I'm going ta put it in my piggy bank."

"Wow, that's a really good idea. When did you get so smart?"

"Mommy taught me," Annabelle replied with all the pride and finality a young child could muster. Then her little voice became quiet. "Daddy, when are you and Uncle 'Hide coming home?"

He thought about it for a second because there was no way to be sure. "You know the first rays of sunshine that stream through your window to wake you up in the morning? Or the wind as it tickles your cheeks?" Annabelle giggled in reply. "That's me, I'm already there, playing in your shadow as your imaginary friend. And I'm in your prayers, right?"

"Yes, Daddy," he heard Annabelle whisper.

Will smiled. "See, I'm already there."

"I love you, Daddy." Annabelle made kissing noises and Sarah was back on the phone.

"She's growing up so fast," Sarah sighed, a sad fondness in her voice.

"Yeah," he replied. "I really miss you, Baby."

"I miss you, too, Will," whispered Sarah. "Don't worry about Annie, though. She'll be alright, she's a trooper. But I wish you were here right now holding me."

"I wish could be there, too. But I'll be in your dreams, holding you close with a gentle kiss," Will swallowed hard. "I'll be home soon, Sarah."

"I know, Love. You be safe, you here. Ironhide, you better bring him home safe, and you'd better come home safe, too! You hear!"

Ironhide unconsciously stood up straighter. "Yes, Ma'am!" he replied.

Sarah chuckled, then sighed. "I love you, Will. I'll see you soon."

"Love you, too, Sarah. I'm already there." As he hung up the phone he heard a whisper of laughter from his wife. He smiled as a few more tears rolled down his face.

And Ironhide had the decency not to notice.


End file.
